Coke is a solid carbon fuel and carbon source used to melt and reduce iron ore in the production of steel. During an iron-making process, iron ore, coke, heated air and limestone or other fluxes are fed into a blast furnace. The heated air causes combustion of the coke which provides heat and a source of carbon for reducing iron oxides to iron. Limestone or other fluxes may be added to react with and remove the acidic impurities, called slag, from the molten iron. The limestone-impurities float to the top of the molten iron and are skimmed off.
In one process, known as the "Thompson Coking Process," coke used for refining metal ores is produced by batch feeding pulverized coal to an oven which is sealed and heated to very high temperatures for 24 to 48 hours under closely controlled atmospheric conditions. Coking ovens have been used for many years to covert coal into metallurgical coke. During the coking process, finely crushed coal is heated under controlled temperature conditions to devolatilize the coal and form a fused mass having a predetermined porosity and strength. Because the production of coke is a batch process, multiple coke ovens are operated simultaneously, hereinafter referred to as a "coke oven battery".
At the end of the coking cycle, the finished coke is removed from the oven and quenched with water. The cooled coke may be screened and loaded onto rail cars or trucks for shipment or later use or moved directly to an iron melting furnace.
The melting and fusion process undergone by the coal particles during the heating process is the most important part of the coking process. The degree of melting and degree of assimilation of the coal particles into the molten mass determine the characteristics of the coke produced. In order to produce the strongest coke from a particular coal or coal blend, there is an optimum ratio of reactive to inert entities in the coal. The porosity and strength of the coke are important for the ore refining process and are determined by the coal source and/or method of coking.
Coal particles or a blend of coal particles are charged into hot ovens on a predetermined schedule, and the coal is heated for a predetermined period of time in the ovens in order to remove volatiles from the resulting coke. The coking process is highly dependent on the oven design, the type of coal and conversion temperature used. Ovens are adjusted during the coking process so that each charge of coal is coked out in approximately the same amount of time. Once the coal is coked out, the coke is removed from the oven and quenched with water to cool it below its ignition temperature. The quenching operation must also be carefully controlled so that the coke does not absorb too much moisture. Once it is quenched, the coke is screened and loaded into rail cars or trucks for shipment.
Because coal is fed into hot ovens, much of the coal feeding process is automated. In slot-type ovens, the coal is typically charged through slots or openings in the top of the ovens. Such ovens tend to be tall and narrow. More recently, non-recovery or heat recovery type coking ovens have been used to produce coke. Such ovens are described for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,784,034 and 4,067,462 to Thompson. Conveyors are used to convey the coal particles into the ovens and to level the coal in the ovens.
As the source of coal suitable for forming metallurgical coal has decreased, attempts have been made to blend weak or non-coking coals with coking coals to provide a suitable coal charge for the ovens. One attempt is to use compacted coal. The coal may be compacted before or after it is in the oven. While coal conveyors are suitable for charging ovens with particulate coal which is then compacted in the oven, they are generally not suitable for charging ovens with pre-compacted coal. There is a need therefor, for a method and apparatus for charging coking ovens with pre-compacted coal. There is also a need for an apparatus for compacting coal in a short period of time in order to reduce labor and production costs for making metallurgical coke.